Cepter's Story
by cherokee300
Summary: Cepter must go through several dimensions in order to save those he loves, if it is not already to late. Accepting OC's.
1. Prelude

He stared into the starry sky; he was ready to begin…

He knew that he could never come back... ever… When he learned of his ability, he was scared, and a little excited. This seemed harmless; this seemed to be an advantage. He learned otherwise, people knew his power was… powerful…

Cepter was his new name; he discontinued his last name, abandoned it, and even disowned it. He took his pure Iron Swords, held them tight. It was all he had left from them… The both of them had gone missing, he was sure they were dead. Why wouldn't they be? Zasrik took them; they were dead; or being tortured to death. He made his way through the fields one last time. And then, like that he vanished.

He set out to his first mission…


	2. Chapter 2: New faces, old features

I found myself in the mountainous range of this new place. Spira, it was for sure. I looked around for a civilization of some sort. I climbed to the top of the mountain; it took about three and a half hours to even get there. I looked over the top, saw the beauty and I was sent into a flash back. Her eyes, the blue, they literally looked like the sea; it was always just a matter of saying it. Just then a piercing noise whooshed passed my ear. I watched it fly past me. An arrow, pure iron at the tip; I knew this was probably not the time to fight. I stood firm in the same direction, while behind me were the attackers. It was all quiet.

"Who are you? And why have you come here?" The voice sounded fierce, ready for anything.

"My name is Cepter; I have come to cleanse this place from the evil…" I waited for some form of response…

"Liar! This place is cleansed enough! We are the cleaners of this dark place! We will save those in trouble!"

"I don't know, I'm sure those prisoners in the back would plea differently…" I hadn't even looked behind myself. I had that kind of ability to.

"How did you? Who are you really? Are some kind of Fortune Teller?" The man seemed sure I was. My senses decided this was the way to clean up this land, go with them.

"Yes, I also see you allowing me into your band of men…" He figured they would be stupid enough to do so.

"Yeah, I just might do that 'Cepter'." He saw past my trick, but lucky for me he was still going to do it. "I just want to know how someone like you might have made it here, the top of the deadliest mountain around."

They jumped onto horses, and gave Cepter his own. They went several miles into the west. They came upon an encampment that seemed deserted, until the man announced their arrival. Many women and children peeked out of tents, and after seeing them, they came running. Some greeted Cepter, some scolded him. He was obviously in a place of problems. He had to find out the source of this pain. Cepter was taken to this man's tent.

"I am afraid I haven't told you my name yet, how rude of myself. My name is Calico!" Like the Calico cat… strange… "Now, let's see what you've got, Fortune Teller…" This was where I realized I was about to get chased out. But I sensed a large group of people coming in our way, burning with anger, and hatred.

"Your village will be attacked very soon; the time to prepare is now." He didn't look convinced.

"Nonsense! No one would attack me!" Just then a patrol officer came in with a bolt.

"Sir, we have seen an army of armed soldiers approaching, estimated arrival time is five minutes!" Calico just turned to me and looked, he couldn't see it past my black cloak, but I was smiling. I looked at him, and saw something, his facial features, they were Paine's.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

The raid didn't last very long for a few reasons. 1, this Calico guy was as strong as I anticipated. 2, the raiders were vastly out-numbered and out-armed. 3, I was there. I had teleported myself and a few men three feet behind them.

I was back with Calico, walking around the village. Like I said earlier, people scolded me, some greeted. Greeters were the kids, the kids didn't know better. The rest were mothers and fathers and other villagers, they obviously didn't like new comers.

"So why is Spira so different? You know, from about 200 years ago?" He looked at me with surprise.

"Where have you been?" He was still confused.

"It's hard to explain, just answer me; why is Spira so different?" I couldn't really explain this to him. Besides, he was still getting over the fact I could teleport.

"Well, you probably know the story of Sin destroying all life as we knew it. And you also know how Tidus killed him."

"Yes, he _was_ a good man." I replied.

"Well later, Yuna, Rikku, and my grandmother Paine fought in another quest." He calling Paine grandma made her sound old. "They later had children, well, except for Yuna." This was believable, she probably never even gotten over Tidus. "When it all began, I was two years old. Scrarfaux attacked, everything, his power was unmatched by anyone. He killed just about every hero left, one by one." He sounded a little sad.

"Well I guess we just have to kill him then…"

"What? Are you crazy? He would kill us the moment we step foot on his lawn!" He looked at me, and the villagers were watching me too.

"Listen, it sounds crazy, but why did those raiders attack? Was it for fun? No. They had a purpose, and determination." He rudely interrupted me.

"But they lost! They lost to a greater force!" He was angry with me, I could tell.

"But what if they had more allies? Would they have defeated us?" I tried to sound a persuasive as possible.

"Maybe…" He calmed down, and we continued walking. He didn't say anything until we came upon another tent.

"This is yours, stay here for the night." He walked back to his tent. Night was falling; I decided that it was time to get to bed.

Then I dreamt of her…


	4. Chapter 4: Payback, and other devices

**New OC, from Storm Dryu**

Calico woke me up, but not very nicely; unless a bullet is nice… I woke up with sweat all over. That dream turned into a nightmare, it was gruesome. I would rather not talk about it…

"Come on! Let's go make some allies!"

"You're going to do it?" I wasn't all as amazed as I sounded.

"Yes, Scrarfaux is going down!" I was waiting for black clouds to swarm over, and Scrarfaux would kill us. Lucky for us it never happened.

We continued threw a valley, big mountains on the left, bigger on the right. Supposedly we were coming upon a town. I didn't see nor feel anything. It was as if some kind of force was acting upon my powers. The horses even seemed uneasy…

I looked in front, then I looked behind, and when I looked forward again there was a child.

"What the…" The soldiers in front seemed to say all at once. But just then he attacked. High speeds, almost teleportation, but… it couldn't be. It wasn't the same style. When he moved a shadow seemed to stay behind for a few seconds. Calico's men were being defeated, at a very rapid rate too. Just then the boy took out Calico, clean off his horse. An announcer would have said K.O.

I knew I was next; I looked at the distance the boy had to be to hit Calico. I knew I had to teleport further than that. He was two feet away from Calico when he hit him. I figured three feet and a half would do the trick.

Just then he was in my face, and then I saw the back of his head; pure instinct really. I grabbed both shoulders and landed on the ground with him in my hands. I held him down to the ground. He seemed to have so much energy, he could attempt get out for hours. But was drained in an instant… how?

"Okay boy, speak!" I said firmly. "What is your name?" I let him go; I knew he couldn't get away.

"You shouldn't have let me go…" He got behind me before I could stop him. Then he tried to hit me, but was too weak to make it hurt.

"My name is Que de Forte…" I turned around to look at him. Just then he pulled out some kind of device, which turned into a sword. He swung weakly; I pulled out one of my two swords to stop it. But I also swung lightly just enough force to stop him. I knew I couldn't leave let him rest up then attack again. So I kicked him in the face to knock him out. After I had tied him up and put him on the back on my horse, I checked on Calico. He seemed fine, just needed a wake up. I couldn't resist payback, and so I fired his gun into the air. He jumped at least three feet. I took the strange device and I used the best of my knowledge to find out what the hell it was.

"What happened?" Calico asked dazed.


	5. Chapter 5: Escaping death

**OC Accepted from FireLilli**

About one mile later there was a town. De Forte had woken up; he had been trying to get out of the ropes for a few minutes. Or hours, it was dependent on if he used his Time Control ability. The town didn't seem at all friendly, no kids nor women out. Obviously not the town to have them running around. They looked at us, we looked at them. I had the feeling Calico wasn't at all worried. I was even intimidated with my powers.

"I'm parched; I will go to the Saloon. You go find people to join us." This was kind of annoying to me. I didn't have to really help Calico; I could have just cleansed some other part of Spira. I could have continued my life. I figured this would get me enough power to teleport to a different dimension, so I helped. I hitched the horse in front of the Saloon, with Calico's. Then I walked around, carrying De Forte with me.

"What do you want with me?" De Forte asked impatiently.

"I can't have you terrorizing this town."

"I protect this town, stupid!" I paid no attention to the name calling.

"Protect it? Why protect this hell hole?"

"This '_hell hole'_ is the result of Scrarfaux! I protect it from good people like you!" This irked me that he hated good, and then used it for name calling.

"You work for Scrarfaux?"

"Yes, and when he finds out about you, he will have your head!" I examined him, looked for some kind of bump on the head. He was about thirteen. How the young mind can be poisoned…

"Well, what's your next move Cepter?"

"How did you know my name?" Seriously, how?

"Calico said your name earlier." Oh, that's how. "Well, what are you going to do with me?" I didn't know, I figured just throwing him into a lake would do. But he knew Scrarfaux; I had to do something with him…

"I don't know, so shut up and let me think." He seemed amused that I didn't know. That or some 7 foot 3 guy was probably about to beat my face in, with a 356 pound hammer.

"Hello, big brother." Big was actually an understatement; huge isn't. He swung and sent me back 10 feet. De Forte fell off my shoulder. The big guy untied De Forte.

"Cepter, meet my older brother Juan." As I got up, De Forte paused and restarted right in front of me; Juan following him. I teleported myself behind Juan and jumped on him to take his hammer. As I tugged, De Forte came up and kicked me in the back. This put me down on the ground. Juan turned around and lifted his hammer to squish my brains out. And he did, and I died… but someone brought me back. My vision was blurred. Like so blurred I couldn't read something two inches away.

"So, how is the afterlife?" I heard her say. "You'll be fine, just lay down for a little while." My vision cleared slowly. We were in a small house; smaller than my old bedroom. She had random things on the walls. It had a fireplace, stove, couch and a bed on which I was laying, nice place really.

"You have a nice face when it's in its correct shape." That's when I realized she had me in a robe, not my cloak. She was the first to see my face. She was wearing a black dress, black boots that went up to the knees. She was very pale and about fifteen. Strange her to live alone…

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Cepter, what's yours?"

"Lena," She looked at me. Lena was thinking about something, and so she said it.

"Cepter isn't your real name… I know it. You look more like an X, or Blade. Besides, Cepter isn't a name a mother would give." Then I thought of the girl again. I know she would have been a good mother. She was way too nice and kind to be bad at such a job. She was beautiful…

All night I dreamt of her, all night her eyes ensnared me. All night, I felt hatred…


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up. Lena was gone. I threw off the robe and put on my cloak. I was pissed for a couple of reasons; I dreamt of that girl again, and no one smashes my face in and gets away with it. I ran to the direction of my death. I ran thinking of how I was going to kill Juan, how I was going to get Que de Forte back, and how Calico was.

I was back at the crime scene, it was then I realized I could have teleported there. My blood stained the place. Huge footprints lead into a few houses away. Juan. I teleported into the attic, and placed my ear on the floor to listen from them. I heard snoring, two people. I knew who they were…

I walked down stairs and saw them on the couch. I picked up the giant hammer, and swung at Juan. Que de Forte woke up and stood in front of me, Juan stopped the hammer with his hand. Then broke it with the one hand… I can't get a break…

"I thought you were dead, too bad…" Said De Forte.

"Yeah, too bad." I replied, just then Juan punched me in the face and sent me threw the wall. I was now in the kitchen. I reached for a knife, but De Forte stopped me. Juan walked through the door way, and put his hand around my skull and picked me up. I was sure he was going to kill me, again. Just then a familiar voice busted into the door.

"Let go of him!" Next thing I knew, Juan had been shot in the face by Calico. I fell along with Juan, but I got up alone. Que just looked at Juan… tears started to run down his face. Calico laughed, I knew that this was not a laughing matter though.

"We showed him, didn't we?" Calico said calming down. I looked at him ensuring him that was a mistake. Que de Forte was angry, he went for Calico. He was attacking from each side, moving faster than last time. I tried to catch him, but he was too fast. I figured his pattern, and then just tripped him. I grabbed him. He stopped moving and cried.

"Sorry…" It was all I could say. He didn't try to escape, he just stayed.

"He was the only thing I had left…" I could hear his pain. "And you killed him…" I really didn't know what to say. I felt bad for De Forte. I didn't know what to do with him. And like that, he vanished.

"Well at least that's over." Calico said, I was thinking about how Juan was an older brother; and how my other friend was like a brother to me, always there for me… We went outside and mounted up; we knew this was not the place for allies. It was just me and Calico now…

"So, where were you all night Cepter?" Calico had a gloomy tone.

"Well, in the afternoon Juan killed me." Calico looked at me perplexed.

"He, killed you? But your right here, so you didn't die, right?"

"You see, a girl saved me. She brought me to her house to rest." He looked at me.

"In a town like this, a girl saved you?" He didn't sound convinced.

"She did, I don't know how but she saved me."

"What did she look like?"

"Black and red streaks in her hair, black dress, pale skin. Basically your everyday Goth"

"And her name?"

"Lena." He just continued to think about that, I planned our next trip. It was then I realized De Forte stole back his weapon thing.

I started to think about my life, the places I have been to, and the people I have met. Are they really worth the trouble? I didn't know anymore…

We were out of the town. I needed answers… Just then I heard a voice, it came from a small caravan.

"Hello Sir, wait ails you today?" He was a medicine salesman. Maybe he had answers…


	7. Chapter 7: Where is Cepter San Diego?

**A second new OC today, from FireLilli, I asked for it. I needed a new character. Onward with the chapter!**

"Good sir, you look like the kind of guy who is in to being immortal. Would you care for a bottle of Gary's Magic Immortality Elixir?" This guy was old, and probably crazy.

"Immortal?" Calico asked, I guess he bought into this kind of thing. Especially after seeing what Que and I could do. "We will take two!" He said to the salesman. I knew it was a scam… The salesman handed us the potion.

"Great days of glory, here I come!" He swallowed his down in a single gulp. I gave it a sniff. Red Violets, Cherries and a hint of Wolf Braid. Wolf Braid… that's a peculiar flower to put in a drink. I looked at Calico to see if he would be poisoned. I watched his bruised face go back to normal.

"Whoa… I feel new… but not Immortal." He looked at the salesman.

"Well… the immortality is a working progress…" replied the salesman backing up, getting ready for us to attack. "I guess it just heals…"

"Well, Mister Salesman! Do you know what I am going to do next?" The Salesman got scared, like I will literally give you everything, don't kill me scared. "I am going to" The salesman stepped back ready to run. "I am going to buy three more! I feel fresh and new!" The salesman sighed with relief.

After we bought some more, the sun had fallen and the salesman invited us for dinner. He told us his name was Gary Franklin. After his home cooked meal a fox showed up.

"Well," Started Gary "If it isn't my little furry friend." The fox was black and red, strange.

"That's your friend? I would call it food." Calico didn't understand having pets.

"Yes, this little creature has been coming around for about a year now, I feed her when I can." He stroked the fox's fur. The fox looked at me for a few seconds, and then fell asleep in Gary's lap. Gary leaned against his Caravan and fell asleep. Calico went to sleep shortly after. Me, I just took a walk around…

I looked up at the stars, and I realized how vast the universe was… I looked at my favorite stars…

I wondered how they looked up close, and so my inquiring mind, sent me…

Calico woke up, I hadn't come back yet.

"Cepter? Cepter? Where is he?" He looked left and right.

"What's wrong Mister Calico?" Gary asked as he woke up.

"Cepter is gone… where did he go?" Gary looked around.

"That is strange. Or is it? I don't know him well enough to know… Want eggs for breakfast?"

"Yeah! I love eggs, can you make bacon too?" He loved meat, any kind…

A girl was coming towards the camp, she sang as she went. Calico listened to it; he was taken by her voice. She arrived at the camp, grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Can I help you?" Calico asked rather rudely for someone who just fell in love with her voice, not really her appearance though. She had dirty blonde hair, red streaks in them; she wore a teal dress, and black boots. He also knew she was too young for him.

"It's not how you can help me; it's how I can help you. And before you ask how, I know where Cepter is. And before you ask where, you have to help me. And before you ask me what, I need you to take care of one of my problems. There are some people after me, wanting to use my ability. I need you to kill them."

"Um… how the hell did you do that?" He looked at her perplexed.

"I read minds. Oh, I'm sorry; I never told you my name." She set her plate down, stood up and extended her hand. "My name is Lili Ann Reai, what's yours? And I won't be rude and read your mind to find out."

"Calico, my name is Calico…" He looked at her, he wouldn't have believed her if she had told him weeks ago. All of this was actually getting to him; he almost started believing in U.F.O.'s.

"So will you help?" She asked him politely. He looked at her.

"Sure…" He went back to eating, she did too. Gary came around and saw Lili.

"Who is this?" Calico explained it all to him. At that point he decided to tell both of them of Cepter's powers, and all about Que.

"Well, we will hunt for these guys after a nap." Said Calico leaning unto the ground, then he looked at the clouds… he didn't like what he saw. It was the first sign of certain doom…

Calico, as strong and firm he was; and in the middle of summer… shivered.


	8. Chapter 8: 3 signs of Certain Death

**New OC from Matt Renald**

As it turned, Lili was being chased by Scrarfaux's men. Calico was jumpy; he had seen the Death Cloud. It was a very black cloud in the very detailed shape of a skeleton. Gary had tagged along, he seemed very joyful. I guess being old, he didn't get many adventures.

"So young lady, what do these guys look like?" Gary asked Lili, he acted as if he could take them all.

"They are a band of five men, being led by a boy. A very fast one I might add." If Calico had been listening he would have realized who it would be.

"A boy? Ha, they'll be easy!" Gary seemed a little too over confident. Calico watched his back, look everywhere for assassins or anything. He had forgotten that there were two more signs until he would die.

"Calico, you need to calm down. Seeing the Cloud is a scary thing; but you have to focus." Lili had reassured him, he'd also forgotten that she could read minds.

They continued down through the forest. They came upon a little stream, the water was clearer than the sky. Calico needed a drink; he was sweating like a pig. Lili sang an old Celtic song as the leaves fell signifying autumn's beginning. Calico took a drink and leaned back. Gary pulled out a canteen to gather the fresh water and sat down beside Calico. All was peaceful.

She immediately stopped in the middle of a verse. It went silent so fast, it was unnatural. Calico opened one eye to see what had stopped her. Que de Forte… Calico jumped up fast, and equipped his sword.

"What are you doing here?" Calico was afraid; he knew what would probably happen. Cepter wasn't there.

"I am here to collect this traitor, and get some revenge." He looked at Gary. "I don't think we've met mister, my name is Que de Forte." He dragged Lili to a tree, having knocked her out he felt no need to tie her. Calico watched Que de Forte, Que watched him. "Calico, are you up for a fair game?" Que pulled out his device and transformed it into a sword.

"What is that thing?" Calico asked in awe.

"This here is a XERD_003SS, also known as a shape shifter." Que de Forte was happy with acquiring such equipment. It was then Calico had seen the Black Leaf, the second of three signs of certain death.

"Fair game, huh? No time tricks?" Calico asked to make sure it was truly fair.

"Yes, no tricks; just a fair fight."

"Okay then, let's fight!" The details of the sword fight didn't matter. It was what was going on around there. The other men that accompanied Que de Forte were taking Lili away. Gary wasn't going to stand for it. He opened the back of the caravan to reveal giant cannon. The blast hit three out of five of the soldiers. The other two ran away, Que de Forte looked at the cannon. Calico took his shot. But Que was able to jump back. Que raised his weapon to kill. Calico raised his, and then all stood still; Que was immobilized too. And then Calico saw the third, it was the man himself.

Everyone tried to look around, but couldn't. Lili woke up, but couldn't move either. Scrarfaux had arrived.

"Que de Forte! I warned you about what would happen if you couldn't retrieve her!" Scrarfaux was angry; this was not the guy to anger. Ever…

"But Sire, I was working on it!" Que begged,

"I don't care! I gave you a time limit! And I told you what would happen if you didn't fulfill this duty, you shall all perish!" Scrarfaux raised his hands to kill Que de Forte, Lili, Gary and Calico.

This was their final moment to live.


	9. Chapter 9: My date with the Devil

I had floated in space for a while. I brought the right amount of oxygen with me, and Lena somehow got close enough to teleport with me. She floated around with me, holding on to my arm to stop from floating away. We didn't talk much, just looked around. It was a beautiful sight; stars and space dust, asteroids and such. The feeling of a woman's touch was nice too, I felt needed again. No, I must not fall in love… not after what I had seen… never again…

When I got back, I hadn't the slightest clue what had happened. Calico and Que de Forte lay dead right beside each other, some girl in a teal dress dead by a tree, and Gary leaning over a caravan with a cannon dead, and three soldiers dead by a cannonball.

"Lili!" Lena ran over to the girl, she hurried to heal her. Is that how she healed me? This Lili character coughed a little then started to speak.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" She looked at me, "Hey, your Cepter…" I turned and looked at Calico.

"Lena, can you heal him?" She looked a Calico, and walked over to him. She kneeled down and healed him. "Calico, what happened?" I asked him, but I didn't get an answer. Then I looked at Lena; she looked like she was in pain.

"Cepter! Where they hell were you? Scrarfaux killed us and… and… so that's what it's like to be dead…" His voice trailed off.

"So who are those guys?" I pointed at the soldiers. He looked at them then looked at Gary.

"Gary! Hey, Lena girl; heal Gary." He pointed at Gary. She glared at Calico for being rude, and looked at Gary with sympathy. She placed her hand on him; he woke up as she fell to the ground.

"Lena!" Lili and I seemed to say in unison. Lili, Calico and I ran down to help her.

"I never healed so many in one sitting…" We helped her to her feet.

"Lena, I warned you about using your powers so much." Lili said somewhat cheerfully. I looked at Que de Forte; I didn't want him to die.

"Calico, pick up Que de Forte and put him in the caravan." He looked at me quickly.

"Uh, okay…" He picked him up, and set him beside the cannon. He looked at me asking 'What next?' with his face.

"Put Lena in there too." He did that a little more willingly. Gary set out a blanket for her to rest on. Then he realized what I realized in space.

"You're the fox!" By the looks of it, Gary almost had a heart attack. Lena looked at him, she tried to speak. Her condition was getting worse.

"Gary, start driving. Calico, Lili, stay with her in the back. Take her to a doctor." I turned around.

"Cepter, what about you?" Calico asked me. I was really mad now… Juan was one thing, but this was just too much. I had to kill Scrarfaux… now… and I vanished.

"Cepter! Dammit…" Calico didn't really know what to do. His instructions were clear, but he just didn't know. "Gary, drive…" He demanded. Calico looked at Lena, she was fading…

I had approached Scrarfaux's castle, opened the front door, and walked to his room. In his hall were the heads of some mighty warriors. Some decaying and some of them skulls, there were labels under them. Each of their names, I guess if he forgot which was which. One of those names was familiar. My father… this was a surprise; how did he get here in the first place.

His room was made of gold. He was lying on his bed, whores surrounding him. They were pleasing him for their lives. He looked at me slowly, and then smiled.

"So, you are the one they call Cepter. Well mister, let's see what you've got." He blasted each woman away from him. They looked alright, so I paid more attention to him. I raised my arms to fight, but he just blew me away with his mind. I got right back up to see he is in my face, and again he sent me back. This time when I got up, I teleported behind him; but he somehow foresaw that.

"Cepter, you can't win." He sent me back again.

"Where did you get such power?" He smiled at me again. His evil black eyes looked straight into mine. His body surrounded by black and red armor. I tried to walk, and had a really hard time doing it.

"Face it, you've lost. Go home." That made me angry, like extremely angry. He actually thought I would give up, the bastard… I teleported in front of him to shove my foot in his mouth and hopefully knock out his teeth, but he grabbed my shoe and threw me down. Then he turned to look at me, and he smiled.

"Give up, Cepter. You lost…" He looked to the direction of his room. "And you lost rather badly I might add." Oh, how he crossed the line. Just then glass shatters came from his room, and the women screaming. "What the…" Scrarfaux ran to his room, I limped behind him. A thief, he had a tuxedo, and a mask covering his face. He held an Umbrella, a weird one at that.

"Excuse me ladies." The thief said as he was stuffing his pockets. Scrarfaux tried to stop him, but amazingly enough he was able to move out of his way. He then shot a grapple hook out of the umbrella and then zoomed out. He left a note; it said 'Thank you kind sir for the gems, signed- James.' If you ask me, that was by far the funniest, quickest and most dangerous heist ever.

I took that moment to take my leave of absence too, I teleported myself into a forest and lied against a rock to rest.

Meanwhile, Lena wasn't doing so well. They made it to a doctor; but he wasn't much help. It was then Gary remembered something. It was something to do with Wolf Braid.


	10. Chapter 10: Visit to the Doctor

**Two OC's, Eli is from Firelili and Ivan is from Anything170**

I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just did. I woke up to a new face, in a new area from which I was before. This wasn't the first time it happened, so I just felt for my cloak. It was still there, I stood up feeling much better. She just watched me grab my bag, my weapons, (Which at that moment I realized I didn't use them as much as I should…) I looked at her; she looked a little like… that girl.

"Who are you?" I asked her,

"My name is Eli Neon Allison, and you?" She looked at me with the same expression, the whole time. She was blonde, a purple shirt and a grey skirt. Blue eyes, just like the girl… she looked a lot like the girl. Same face, except she use to smile. She had fingerless gloves which she held her bag with. We stared at each other for a few minutes, same expression the whole time. Finally I broke the ice,

"Why did you bring me here?" Same look, did she not know how to move her face?

"I figured you could use a place to rest, so I put you to sleep and brought you here." Put me to sleep? Oh, great… another one with powers…

"You still didn't tell me your name…" She muttered.

"It's not every day you get brought into someone's house unwillingly… but it has been happening a lot lately…"

"I know; Lena does this kind of thing a lot."

"How do you know her, and how did you know she did that?"

"Because you listed names during your sleep. Lena was one of them, I know Lena. Is she in trouble? And again, your name?"

"My name is Cepter; and as far as I know, yes, she is." Eli stood up, same expression.

"Then I will come with you…" I really didn't want to bring her, but I had no choice. I tried to teleport away from here and her; but I was too weak still. So we walked, and walked, and walked… Night had fallen when we arrived at the doctor Lena was at. Calico, Lili and Gary were asleep in the waiting room. The receptionist was cleaning up, I sent Eli to sit and wait with the others. I went to the reception desk to find out whether Lena was still among the living. The receptionist told me her condition stabled about an hour before. She said the others fell asleep before she could tell them that we could see her now. I looked at Eli, and signaled her we could go in. We left Calico and the others.

"So is she well?" Eli asked me as we stepped into the back with the patient beds.

"She stabled about an hour ago." We walked into her room. She was also asleep; Eli sat down by the bed. I leaned myself against the wall, Lena woke up when Eli held her hand. She looked at Eli, then at me.

"Where were you, Cepter?" She asked me in a weak voice. I knew she was mad, I mean come on; if you were about to die, I think you would want all your friends there. I felt this guilty like feeling; I left the room for Eli and Lena. I went outside to get some air; I walked around the small town a little. Then I noticed the ocean; it was beautiful… the way the moon reflected upon the vast ocean.

"Nice isn't it?" A man with a Russian accent said. He was standing right beside me; I don't even know how he got there. "My name is Ivan, what is yours?" I looked at him, he seemed… strange…

"Cepter, do you live here?" I asked him as I turned my head back to the ocean.

"Not here in particularly, but for now at least…" When he spoke, I got a glimpse of his teeth. Fangs?

"You're a vampire…" He looked at me smiling.

"And you're not afraid? That is odd, but a pleasant change." He jumped over to the sandy beach. Then looked at me, asking me if I wanted to join with his facial expressions, I walked over to the water and took a seat.

"So, Ivan; what's with the accent?" He came and sat down beside me, and then began his story.

"I was in Russia most my life, I was a troop in the army; you know, Ivan the Terrible's army. But don't get me mixed up with him, I am just another Ivan. Shortly after, I was transferred to Europe, the home of Dracula himself. He eventually bit me, but did not take all my blood so as to kill me. I became a vampire, and when I went to the others in my squad; they tried to kill me. I didn't want to harm them, I just wanted some help. Everywhere I went they all waved garlic and wooden stakes. And between you and me, garlic doesn't work; Dracula just doesn't like it." He went silent and stared into the moon.

"So is it true about the sun killing you?" I wanted some answers on this kind of thing, after learning that garlic doesn't work, I have to come up with new methods.

"Yes and no, the sun itself doesn't kill. It is the excessive amount of light. If you were to get a few flashlights you could easily kill me."

"What about water, and stakes?"

"Water would burn off our skin, and you can imagine how much damage holy water does. And with the stakes, would it kill you?" I nodded at him. "Then yes, it would kill me." I had one last question.

"If water kills, how do you bath?" He laughed and then looked at me.

"We magically smell like lemons, so it's cool." I did smell lemon… Just then Gary came up behind us.

"Mister Cepter, where have you been?" That wave of guilt from not being there was back. "It's a good thing I had an extra potion, or Lena would be dead." I smiled at the old coot who sat down to my left.

"So you saved her? I guess we owe you." He smiled a warm smile.

"So who is this gentleman?" He pointed towards Ivan.

"This is Ivan the vampire." To prove it, Ivan smiled. Gary jumped up so fast I almost had a heart attack. He started throwing some spare garlic.

"Take that demon!" He yelled as he tried to kill Ivan. Ivan hissed just to scare him, then caught some of the garlic and ate it.

"I like garlic actually…" Gary fainted of fright. Then I a familiar face appeared in my face.

"Cepter… thank you for showing mercy…" Then, Que de Forte vanished…


	11. Chapter 11: The awakening of the beast

I was amazed that Que de Forte just left, no 'I will get revenge!' or even 'Curse you!' It was strange; Ivan just looked at the fading residue of Que de Forte. It just made me wonder where he went. Did he go back to bury the body of his fallen brother? I would think so…

"Old friends?" Ivan asked me.

"Yeah… yeah I guess you could say that." I looked at him, and then I leaned back into the sand, and fell asleep.

Of all the great things in the world, Calico's people skills weren't one of them. He placed his right foot on me then announced "Conquered!" to wake me up. "So why did you sleep out here?" I teleported right out from under him.

"To get away from your snoring," I pushed him to the ground, he got up and laughed.

"Okay, the doctor says Lena needs to rest a little. Lili and Eli went to the market to get a few things. Food and such, Gary is off trying to sell his elixir so it's just you and me." I had a bad feeling about this… "Alright pal, let's go do something exciting!" He slapped me in the back hard enough to give me the taste of sand. "How does hunting sound?"

He picked up a rifle from the blacksmith for me to hunt with. We headed to the nearby woods, and began our search.

"Ever been hunting before?" He asked me,

"No, I never really had a life where I had to hunt. My father mostly did that kind of thing." Then I remembered seeing my father's skull in Scrarfaux's castle.

"Well it is simple, see an animal, shoot it, skin it, cook it, and eat it. Squirrel is usually good at this time of year; they are scavenging for food in autumn!" My mind was stuck on my father, as we walked we didn't see too much. Then I felt the need to ask him,

"What was your father like?" He stopped walking immediately and his big smile disappeared.

"My father, was… my father didn't… my father was a little like…" He obviously couldn't come up with something. "Well, he was one of those… he works for Scrafaux…" I clenched the rifle. "He had to do it to save me and my mother, but for my mom it was all in vain. Scrarfaux still killed her after my father tried to turn on him… foolish asshole…" Calico bowed his head and lifted it real fast and shot something in the tree.

"Yes, that's my favorite, black bird! Goes great boiled with celery!" He seemed to have forgotten his father. He went over and collected the meat and feathers. "Ever had black bird?" He asked me, he was obviously deflecting the conversation about his father. We went back early, I went to the hospital, Calico went to a hotel to stay in. Lena was sleeping, seemingly anyway. I took a seat on the bench by her bed. All was silent for a long time; neither of us moved or made any kind of sound. I came close to falling asleep when she started to speak.

"So here we are again, one half dead, the other monitoring. Life's a strange cycle isn't it, Cepter?" I didn't say anything in reply; I just looked at her looking at me. "Can you get me a glass of water?" I was a little lazy so I just teleported it in. I handed it to her, and she drank it. She sat up and just watched me sit back down. Just then the nurse ran in in high alert and soon informed us of the excitement.

"There are some men outside with guns who are trying to come in and kill us all, we have to go hide!" The nurse led Lena elsewhere. I just readied my weapons, and stood opposite to the door. I waited for them to finally break the lock and come in shooting. I sensed about seven of them, not so hard…

The door busted open; it was strange for me to finally realize that Gary had been missing. But I probably would have never noticed if he wasn't there hostage. I teleported to the side of the door where I decapitated the first man to come in, then moved back to my original position. I threw my first sword to stab the next guy, and the second for the third victim to die an excruciating and painful death. I teleported my swords back to me, where the next two guys would soon die. I sent myself behind them both and sliced them both in half. The final one, the same one holding Gary, was the leader. He wielded a really huge ass sword, best known as a buster sword. I went at him with full speed regarding the old man. He took his sword and blocked my attack with the same speed and agility as I had, but with more strength. Intense, I must say… He kicked Gary to the side and set his stance. He wore thick steel armor; this wouldn't be easy to penetrate. But, I was too tired to play fair… Ever used a giant laser cannon? After that I wondered why they would attack a doctor's office.

"Cepter, you saved me! How can I repay you?" I looked at him.

"By letting me get some f_ sleep." I didn't know why I was so angry, I just was. Gary gave me that look you get when you say something mean when they didn't do anything wrong. That look usually made me feel guilty, but not today; I couldn't care less. People wanted to thank me, I just walked past them. Lena was back in her room, I guess she knew I wasn't in the mood because she didn't say anything. I fell asleep in the chair, and had a dream that fueled the anger.

The girl was there; as a matter of fact she was the only thing in the dream. I reached out to her and she faded to dust, and then behind me she reappeared with my other friend; they were both smiling. I ran over to try and hold them in my arms. But they faded again, and in a new vision Zasrik was dragging her away. I tried to save her, but they faded once more. Zasrik…


	12. Chapter 12: As told by Calico

Hey guys, it's me, Calico and if you're wondering why I am telling today's chapter, it's because our friend Cepter totally went insane. You see, I went to go wake him up, and when I shook him awake, he almost took off my head… he went so fast the hood of his cloak flew back a little, I saw only his eyes. Blue eyes, but according to Lena, he had white. Gary thought this was some kind of beach sleep disease. (Apparently when he woke up on the beach he was temporarily blinded.) I thought that maybe he wore contacts; Eli, Lena, and Lili think he might be some kind of fiend or demon.

After he just about killed me, he busted open the window and jumped. Mind you, we were on the fourth floor of the hospital. When he landed he just got up, and walked away, or ran in a fit of rage. He was definitely mad in the highest degree. (Speaking of which, third degree burns hurt less the Cepter's fist. And a bear mowing you down hurts more than his fists, just making sure you know the dangers of bears.)

"Okay, so when Lena saw him, he had white eyes, but when Calico did, he had blue. Is this correct?" Eli asked us all to verify.

"Yes, we know that." I had replied with some discontent that she was going over it again, I mean, come on lady, we get it.

"That's just strange, maybe when I saw his eyes it was just an after effect of the hammer." Said Lena.

"Maybe, oh well, let's just go get him." I looked at Lili after she said that, then I remembered she knew where people were.

"Okay, where is he?" Gary asked her.

"By a river, about north east of here, elevation is three feet below ours, one mile away."

"Okay, let's go." Said Lena, who was now back to her feet, it was then I realized what a group we were… an old man who sold experimental potions, three Goths who all had some kind of power, and a devilishly handsome warrior with great power and ability unmatched by most warriors, or all, whatever works for you.

We left the town, back tracking to this so called river which required us to go through the woods that Cepter and I hunted at. It was very boring, same roads, same trees, and the same bandits. Wait, the bandits aren't the same, hold on… ah yes, another fight scene. So you see, the bandits jumped out at Gary first, then Lili, then Lena and then tried Eli but that same glare seemed too make them cower…

Lili read these bandits minds and found out there weak spots for me, "Calico, they aren't wearing cups! Kick em'!" Imagine my face in texting format; O.o; between you and me, that's my weakness too.

I felt crotch stabbing and shooting would be funnier, so I stabbed the one holding Gary since they were closer and shot the ones holding Lena and Lili. I looked over at the one who had attempted to take Eli. He wasn't really standing… he was screaming on the ground in agony. I looked at Eli's shoes, a spike retracted from the toes… (Note to self: Never try her…)

I realized, aside from the bar fight I had back in the first town, that was the easiest battle ever. Then I looked over by a tree was a boy, or a man. Let's go with teenager… Anyway, he wore a mask over his face and a tuxedo over the rest of his body. He applauded us on our victory.

"I would have killed them myself, but you took care of it for me. They stole something I rightfully stole myself from lord Scrarfaux. I have come to claim it back." He looted the one that I assume was their leader, much emphasis on _was_. He came over to shake my hand. "My name is James," I shook his hand.

"I'm Calico." He let go of my hand.

"Well, thanks again. I must be off." He shot a grapple out of his umbrella and disappeared.

We continued our search, although it really wasn't a search, Lili knew where he was. After the battle passing through the woods was boring, just like an episode of Law and Order… Wait, we don't have television in Spira… YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

(Five minutes later…)

Okay, maybe I over reacted, anyway, in those five minutes we arrived at the river. Cepter was there, leaned against a tree. He was doing the whole, stare at my hands 'what have I done' routine. We tried to get him to get up, and then we tried to get him to even look at us. Lena and Lili tried to talk to him, Gary tried to make him drink something, Eli tried to do nothing, and after a while, I got angry.

"Alright! That's it, get up!" I tried to pick him up, but he didn't like that. And I would just like to say, Teleportation sucks when used against you… When my hands were like an inch away, he teleported behind me and gave my face a ticket to tree-barkville, the only town where if you come in hard enough, you go _nuts._ Get it? Nuts? Acorns? Anyway… he told me,

"Never, ever, in the rest of your life, try to carry me…" And from there his insanity was obviously cured, but I went _nuts!_ Get it? Nuts? Acorns? Okay, well, Cepter will tell most of the rest of the story, unless he dies or leaves. Foreshadowing… Anyway, if you got my Nut/Acorn joke, leave a review saying so and you will receive a Nuts/Acorns T-Shirt, okay, not really. Okay, well that's all of me, back to Cepter, next chapter anyway.

Oh yeah, and if you mention my Law and Order thing to anyone, YOU WILL DIE…

. .


	13. Chapter 13: Shingun Origin

**Sorry this chapter is short. I have OC's from MistXShadow and Casaric.**

I felt calm and at peace again, whatever had happened is behind me now. We all pretended it never happened and continued our journey. Calico and I walked while Gary and the girls were in the Caravan. Most of the time, they stayed behind me watching me, to make sure I didn't do anything crazy again. Every once and a while Calico would attempt to take off my hood for some odd reason. But resulted in pain, I needed to make it clear to him that he didn't need to try that. It was like disciplining a child, you tell them no, then they do it anyway. After a long, long day of walking and slapping Calico's hand, it got dark.

Gary set out blankets, Calico fell asleep fast. Gary just stared into the fire, fear was in his eyes, he looked as if he was about to scream. His eyes continual widened…

"Gary!" I said firmly to get his attention. "What happened to you that involved fire?" He rolled over away from the flames.

"I don't want to talk about it, it's a horrible memory that I would much rather forget…" He went to sleep, it was just me, or at least I thought. I had been watched, thoroughly… I closed my eyes, so I didn't notice until I felt the breeze. Black fog was surrounding me, I tried to get out, but wherever I ran, I couldn't get out. My teleportation powers weren't working, I black figure stepped into my vision a started speaking.

"Cepter let me start with the fact that I know that's not your real name… and I know that you fell in love but she was taken from you, along with your best friend. Cepter, when you went nuts yesterday, you weren't really going crazy, it was the Shingun Eye. It took over you; it will continue to do so for the rest of your eternity. Lucky for you it is triggered by emotions, mostly anger, it will make you twenty times stronger, but it will take over, and you won't be able to control yourself. You were born with this great power; it didn't really take effect until now. Your eyes are currently white, but the color of Shingun is blue." Aside from a silhouette, I saw no detail; this was by far stranger than the time I got my power of teleportation.

"Tell me, how do you know me, and why didn't it take effect until now?"

"Cepter, we were there when you were born, we were there when you met your best friends, we were there when you fell in love, we were there when they were taken away, we were there when you first arrived in Spira, and we were there when you fought Scrarfaux. We know everything about you… and Shingun is a little like puberty, it just comes naturally. Cepter, you are destined for greatness, dependent if you can control yourself, don't let us down… we need you to succeed." The fog left just as the figure did too. No one I know was there at my birth and here now… who the hell was that? And why did he keep saying we?

I woke up to five people in my face, acting like I just shot a cat. (Ever watch The Boondock Saints?) The sun was shining, was that all stuff just a dream?

"Okay, your awake, we were just making sure you weren't dead."

Later we came upon a town, already in a battle. A girl was on top of a roof, ready to fight, and a man in a cloak somehow controlling parasites. The girl turned into a wolf and pounced, I can't get a break from this kind of stuff…


	14. Chapter 14: Bugs vs Wolves, strange

Odds were that they had been fighting fearsomely for hours, maybe days now. The area they were in was torn apart, debris and smoke filled the air. The cloaked one sent parasites at the wolf girl and the wolf girl ran to bite him as a wolf. The clash of energy was unbelievable, might as well been a bomb. The wolf just ran through the parasites, jumped at the cloaked one and transformed to human again and nailed him in the face. Although the cloaked one lost balance, he quickly regained it and threw his fist. The girl threw her arm in the way and used the other to swing, hitting him in the stomach. He then tackled her and raised his arm; insects came out of the sleeves. The bugs were about to eat her, it was then I finally realized Calico ran over there to help. Calico shot the cloaked man in the arm he had raised.

"I just wanted some breakfast! But you had to attack the town! And spoil it for me!"

"You dirty meddler! I was about to finish her off!" She kicked him off of her, after so, she raised her fists.

"Now, what's your name, so I can engrave it on the tombstone?" The wolf girl said,

"My name is Thane Dasgard, and yours? I need to know so I can call the grave digger."

"Mist, what year were you born, people would like to know how long you lived!" More and more threats flew back and forth as the rest of us moved closer (Rather bad threats...) Lena, Eli, Lili, Gary and I just watched the two yell at each other. They didn't fight physically anymore, why? I don't even now. A few more insults and threats were said before Calico finally ended it.

"How about I kill you both? I haven't eaten in at least, twelve minutes!" More and more threats flew as Mist soon realized that her golden necklace was gone, she was wearing it a few moments earlier, which makes it strange.

"Okay, which one of you stole my necklace?" She looked over to Thane.

"What? You're accusing me? What would I need that worthless piece of junk for?" Mist punched Thane in the face.

"It's not junk! It was from my father, Tsunami!"

"Who cares about your father, what about my breakfast?" Calico pulled out his sword and swung at her, she used her claws to stop it. Thane then low kicked me, heaven knows why, and pulled me to the ground. We both stood up and started fist fighting, Gary disappeared and the girls just looked at each other. Lena kicked Thane in the knee, Lili punched Mist in the face, and Eli kicked Calico in the unmentionables.

"Thanks," I told Lena.

"No problem…" She replied.

"Where's Gary?" Lili asked as we looked around.

"Who cares? I'm in so much pain! And I'm hungry! I think I am going to… I think I am going to… faint…" Calico fell over; I guess he really was starving and in pain.

"I will kill you, Mist!" Thane yelled as he waved his fist.

"Not before I kill you, Thane Dasgard! And I will take back my necklace too!" Mist yelled as she waved her fist. They then shook hands and walked away. We looked at each other, and then looked at the wreckage. What the hell just happened?

"Okay, I will take Calico to a food stand or a restaurant. Eli, can you please find Gary?" Eli nodded and walked away. "Cepter, Lena, can you go to the marketplace for some food, and then find a place for us to sleep for tonight?"

"Sure," Lena replied. Lili dragged Calico away, and disappeared into the area that wasn't destroyed. "Well, let's go." Lena said as she started to walk, I followed her. "So, where do you think the Market is?" She seemed a little cheerful, as Lili walked away, I noticed a golden necklace.

"I guess over there, I hear a big crowd over there." I said, and then she smiled.

"I can't hear that, I guess you have keen senses?" Lena replied,

"Yeah, I guess so." She laughed, Lena was acting really strange. We found the market and bought various foods, fruit, vegetables and bread. We had to haggle for a few of them, Lena and I walked out of the market area with our hands full. Just then as we were about to leave the walls of the market, three men in armor walked in the direction we were walking out. The symbol on their capes were familiar, they were the ones on the banner hanging over Scrarfaux's castle. I jumped out of sight pulling Lena with me.

"Those are Scrarfaux's men!" I peeked over the corner, following the soldiers was a mage.

"Find Cepter, and capture him. If he denies, kill him! And kill anyone with him!" The mage ordered as the soldiers drew their weapons. The soldiers looked around and asked to see if anyone had seen us. I wasn't worried until they started asking around the produce stand. We bought from him, he would have seen us, and he was likely to find us. The shop owner pointed us out, I heard Lena gasp and then the soldier raised his sword, and killed the owner. I felt I surge inside me of anger. He brutally cut the owner head in half, even after he easily complied with him. The first scream came from a woman who witnessed the murder; this was followed by the woman being stabbed. The whole market went nuts! People were running for their lives, just to be stricken down by the three men. They started towards us; I felt heat coursing through me. I felt my eyes change; this was my next experience with Shingun.

I stood up, I let them get as close as they wanted.

"Cepter, you will come with us or perish." I stood there looking into the eyes of the killer. He signaled the other two to grab Lena. As they passed, I realized what would probably happen to her. I remembered the whores in Scrarfaux's room. My hands reached out to the two, clenched their foreheads, and destroyed their skulls, right there. I realized I didn't kill them out of hate; it was fear… for Lena…


	15. Chapter 15: As told by Lena

_What I saw was probably the most terrifying thing ever_… Chapter told by Lena.

Cepter's powers were being pushed to the limit. Wood, metal nails and other various objects flew through the air; all piercing the soldier, mage and the approaching reinforcements. Buildings were being ripped apart; the wind speeds were way too high for my contentment. But still, nothing touched me or Cepter; it made me wonder if he still had some control. In a matter of minutes a whole market was destroyed; if anyone had still been there, they were dead. A light started to glow from his hands and quickly engulfed the area in its gleam.

I don't know how much longer later, but eventually I woke up. Cepter and I were in the middle of a flat desert, with absolutely nothing but sand. I kneeled down to try and heal Cepter, but an electrical barrier zapped my hand away. I looked all around for some kind of help, people, horses, or any sign of life. Nothing as far as the eye could see… oddly, I was cold. I decided I needed to wait it out…

Hours passed, the sun passed, and the cold feeling passed. I was feeling way to hot, I needed water. I stood up to look around again. The sky was dark with night… I looked in different directions, for a second I thought I saw a little boy. I still couldn't see anything; I laid myself down next to Cepter and fell asleep.

I had a nightmare about drowning in shallow water; the person drowning me was a man with a scar across his left eye, on the other eye was an eye patch. I woke up to someone holding my hand, checking my pulse. For a moment my vision was blurry, but I could tell it was someone who I had met before. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Are you okay?" I heard the voice say, the voice belonged to someone who was about fourteen. "Come on; let's get you on your feet." They helped pull me up, and keep me up. I couldn't walk or see straight. "Lena, what's wrong with Cepter?" The child asked me.

"How do you know me and Cepter?" My head began to ache.

"Don't you recognize me, Lena?" He put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"I can't see anything right now…" Right at that moment I tripped over my own feet. I could see again at least… but the boy was gone. Clouds could be seen for miles now. I tried to heal Cepter again, the barrier was gone, but I couldn't heal now. I was about to scream… nothing was going the way it should have. I leaned up against Cepter to try and go back to sleep…

I had the same dream about getting drowned, this time there was a crowd cheering the killer on to kill me.

Rain drops hit my face as it started to rain. I leaned myself up, I wasn't too hot or cold now. There was nothing still; we were lost in the middle of nowhere. As I tried to sit up, I felt something around my waist. I looked down, and saw black sleeves were wrapped around me. He didn't move he didn't turn to look at me.

"How long have we been out here?" He asked me,

"At least a day… maybe even longer." It started pouring rain. He unzipped his cloak; under it was a pair of black pants and a black shirt. He pulled me under the cloth and held it over me. About ten minutes passed in what felt almost instant and the rain stopped. He had been so warm… the warm turned to a screeching cold.

"I see you are finally awake, Cepter." Scrarfaux's voice made me shiver, so much I had to move closer to Cepter.

"Scrarfaux… you shit… you had your men kill innocent people just to get to me…" Cepter replied to him.

"Aw… does little Cepter have a soft spot? For the general people? I feel bad that I killed them now… but you and I are too powerful care for lowly ones, such as Calico and Gary… but ones like Lili, Lena, and Eli… they have powers too... they could rule with us. Give me your final answer, back where it once began… Remember? The Mountain? Where you first met Calico, Mount Necrothic was its name… I'm afraid no one ever told you before. Meet me there… oh yeah, here's a map." A map was sent to us through a portal. "Remember, Mount Necrothic…"

Cepter pulled me closer, and held me tight. "Thank god you're okay… I was afraid he might take you." Outside, I remained calm, but inside I was a giggling girl; after all, he was cute.


	16. Chapter 16: After the desert

**I want to say, that the Hiatus was very necessary, and successful. I am back on my writing feet… metaphorically anyway…**

I know now that the desert was mostly an illusion; I woke up against a tree with Lena in my arms. She was rather beautiful, her hair smelt nice too. Thank you, Juan… rest in peace… She steadily woke up, she looked puny; it was the kind of puny that made someone attractive. I looked at her, and something hurt inside, something was screaming… someone…

Her name was Jennifer; she was a beautiful blonde, with deep blue eyes, and an unforgettable laugh. She listened when you needed someone to listen to you, she would help in any way she could. The pain only grew stronger; Zasrik took away what I held dear…

"Well, I see you have a soft spot for two," Ivan's voice came from behind the tree. "It is most unfortunate that you can't decide between the two."

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"This is the last place left that is safe…"

"What do you mean?"

"Spira has been set ablaze… this is the only safe place. Let me show you…" He reached his hand around the tree and opened his palm, giving an overview of Spira, and like he said… it was burning.

"Your friends are doing their best to survive." He showed me Calico, who was quickly running out of a building. He showed me Gary, who was screaming 'Mother!' going through a flash back of some type. He showed me Lili, running for her life. He showed me Eli, fighting off fire demons with all her strength.

"So you are the only one to make it here?" I asked him,

"No, several others…" Que de Forte appeared in front of me, Mist walked out from behind a tree, Thane Dasgard jumped out of the same tree. "I assume you are acquainted with these people already." Thane and Mist were a lot calmer than before, a lot sadder…

Thane began to speak, "Fire consumes this place, and insects such as me don't do so hot in fire…" Oh, the irony…

Mist started, "My family is lost in this inferno, and I have no place to go…"

Que spoke next, "I used this fire to burn Juan's body… but nothing else good came from this…"

Ivan continued, "If the fire eating the land wasn't bad enough, Scrarfaux has sent men to kill you, Cepter. I feel obligated to help you… although doom is certain. The leader of the men coming for you goes by Ravos." I could hear Ivan slide himself down the tree side. Thane sat down and spoke,

"I will help too… I am not a runner; if I hear a fight coming… I meet it half way!"

"My family's vengeance is my priority… I shall help too!" Mist said; spirit was rising within us.

"Juan's death sent me in a better direction in life, not the best… but better. Cepter, too thank you… I will help."

"Cep… Cepter…" Lena's soft voice began as her hand reached for my face, "His troops are here…" Scrafaux's… I felt it in my gut… I knew after we killed them… Scrafaux would come next… and it would be the beginning of the end… an arrow missed my face by an inch… it penetrated the bark in the tree.

Thane raised his arms, Mist raised her claws, Que raised his futuristic equipment and morphed it into a sword, and Ivan raised his arm and flame came out of his palm. (How long could he do that?)

A familiar thief appeared, for whatever reason, he was going to help us, he didn't say anything, and he didn't look at anyone.

A man walked out from hiding, he had black spiky hair, green eyes, his body covered in plate armor with the exception of his head, and the armor bore the crest of Scrarfaux. This must've been Ravos. "You are the one they call, Cepter?" He asked me.

"The one and only..." After my response, a smile grew on his face, he raised his fists. Gauntlets on his hands sided with blades.

"Scrarfaux wants you dead; it's my job to make it happen!" I lifted one sword in my right hand, and kept my left hand around Lena.


	17. Chapter 17: Battle with Ravos

Ravos certainly looked tough, Que took the first shot; he froze time to get closer, but when he got close enough to attack, Ravos just pushed him away, didn't even look at him. He continued at me, Mist jumped after him, but was pushed away just the same. Thane Dasgard swung his fist at him, but had his hand squeezed in Ravos' hand. This Ravos guy meant business…

"You will die today!" Ivan yelled throwing fire at him. Ravos moved faster than I had seen anyone do, and punched Ivan in the gut. James shot at him with the U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A, this part was amazing; Ravos caught the bullet with two fingers and did the same to James that he did to Ivan, except in the face.

"So, you are Cepter?" He looked at me; I looked at him and saw how young he was, about two or three years younger than me.

"Yes, and you are Ravos, I am sure." He smiled thinking that he was famous.

"Yes, is that girl special to you?" He smiled. "If so, move her away, it is against my morals to kill a woman."

"Even so, it's unnecessary, you couldn't kill me…"

"What? You think you can survive my wraith?"

"No thinking about it, I know it…" I was getting under his skin, I could tell.

"How dare you insult the great Ravos?"

"Like this: You are a puppet of Scrarfaux that will never amount to anything after I kill him…" He was pissed, he swung at my face. All I had to do was slide my head away.

"Men, take care of these other pests, leave Cepter to me!" The other soldiers battled everyone else. I slide Lena's body out from mine and I stood up.

"Now… we can start…" I said cracking my neck.

"Bring it…" Said Ravos as he cracked his knuckles.

However you want to imagine the battle is yours to do, I fought well, but not as well as I should have… I know I could have done it, if I just wasn't so damn cocky… Thane Dasgard lost an arm, Que de Forte lost an eye, Mist ran away, James lost a two fingers, Ivan had a sword thrown into his torso… Lena was just lost… Ravos was the only who gained, but it was a truth he didn't want.

Lena just disappeared, I had no idea where she was… she was just… gone…

Ravos learned by the stupidity of a comrade that Scrarfaux killed his real parents and took him. Ravos was unscathed on the outside, but torn straight through the middle the inside. Watching him took a piece of my heart, his screams of hatred and pain. I tried to tune him out, but I couldn't, it pained me so much…

I opened my eyes enshrouded in black smoke; the same person who told me about Shingun appeared.

"You have reached the starting point…" The black figure said.

"What starting point?"

"Shingun shall start its process,"

"What process?"

"Shingun shall consume."

"Consume what?"

"Let the anger overcome!"

"What is going on?"

"Continue using the hatred!"

I threw my fist at him but as I touched him, he faded.

I found myself back in reality. Ravos had finally calmed down; I had a good feeling I knew where Lena was. Somehow in my short absence, the flames had deceased. I assume the flame shortage was Scrarfaux's plan, making it easier for me to get to his castle.

"Cepter, what do you think he is going to do?" Ravos asked me as I stood up.

"He has a plan, and I know what it is."

"What would the plan be?"

"His plan is simple, lure me to come with Lena and kill me."

"Is he getting some kind of pleasure from other's suffering?"

"I don't know, but I know his plan's flaw…"

"What would that be, Cepter?"

"It worked…"

As Ravos, Que, Thane and I worked together to nurse Ivan to a state where we could leave him, Calico finally found Gary. Gary lay on the ground amongst ashes, most his tears had dried up. Calico tried to get him up, but he wouldn't move. Calico lifted him to his feet, only for Gary to fall. Calico knew he had to carry him. And so he did, and began to walk in search of the others.

I loved Jennifer, but I think I love Lena more… I don't know for sure. It didn't feel as right with Jennifer as it did with Lena. I had been wondering if I should stay with Lena instead of pursuing Zasrik. I can't give up on Jennifer can I? She and my other friend Andrew are waiting for my rescue. But can I leave Lena? We need each other. I have to make my decision soon. First things first though, Scrarfaux must die.

**To the readers,**

**I like to hear your opinions on Cepter's predicaments. Just saying it was a good chapter is nice; but tell me what YOU think he should do.**

**Your Author, Cherokee.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Assassin

Regardless of his strength, he was still just a kid. Que grew wearier as we covered more distance. Ravos and Thane were tired from the battle. We left Ivan to rest. I could have continued; I didn't because I knew I couldn't fight Scrarfaux alone. We stopped about a mile out of the forest into a burnt field; the ash was good for camouflage. We didn't light a fire; there weren't enough resources to do so. Que and Thane fell asleep quickly, Ravos and I didn't. Ravos was remembering the night his parents died. Slowly he pieced it together. I thought about Lena and Jennifer.

Meanwhile, Calico was still looking for the others. Not making very much progress due to Gary and the constant having to save people under rubble. Besides he was tired too. He eventually stopped in a half burned hotel.

I was back to the murderous state. I hated Scrarfaux, I hated Zasrik, and I hated anyone who tried to keep me from them. I started towards the castle, leaving Ravos and the other two. Shingun had taken over again.

Calico heard footsteps; he figured it must have been a man of Scrarfaux. He pretended to be asleep; when the shadow of the person was above him, he attacked. They slide his arm past there as defensive maneuver and then punched him in the face.

"Calico, never try that again." Lili had said.

"Lili how did you find us?"

"I know where everyone is at all times, remember?"

"Thank god you are all right, I am sure Scrarfaux will be upon us soon. I had to carry Gary all the way here, he just won't move." Lili knelt down to get a good look at Gary. She moved his head side to side to see if there was physical damage.

"He suffering from some kind of trauma, we can't really do anything but wait." An arrow pierced the shoulder of Calico's armor.

"Sorry, time isn't an option." He said painfully.

I could see his castle; I would kill him, slowly, painfully and regretfully. The bastard will never again get pleasure from other's pain. I will tie him down and burn him. I will slowly rip apart his limbs. I will stab him in the face. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked over, but I don't remember anything after. Someone had got me.

Calico looked over to the archer, they had a feminine look. He couldn't for sure know what she looked like, the moon stood behind her perfectly. Lili had to pull him into cover when he reached for his gun. She ripped the cloth where he was bleeding. It was a big hole for an arrow. She proceeded to rip off her sleeve and wrap it around his arm.

"He have to go, we can't fight now." Lili said.

"I can kill this one; the only way I could lose is if they came up from behind." Calico fell over; she had gotten him from behind.

"Loser, never let your guard down. Lili, right? You used to work for Scrarfaux? But now you run with Cepter right?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Where is he, Lili? It's my job to kill him."

"You will have to kill me to find him." Lili got ready for battle.

"Ha, the only way I could lose is if you came up behind me." The assassin fell over.

"Yeah, Calico is the only one who is a loser." Said Gary sarcastically with a crowbar in his hand.

"Gary! You're okay!" Lili hugged him,

"Yeah, these old bones don't go down that easy."

I woke up in a room lit by a dim candle. It was similar to Lena's room, but not hers. The headache I had was amazing. Not a good amazing if you were too stupid to realize. The bed was actually very comfortable. I saw a dark figure leaning against the wall. They stepped more into the light and with that same damn face as always.

"Cepter, you are going to get yourself killed." Said Eli in an unsympathetic voice. I checked for my cloak, lucky enough it was still there. I was really getting sick of this stuff. "Come on, we have to be out of here before the break of twilight."

Gary and Lili tied up the assassin and got some rest. The sun had peeked out its shine when Lili woke up again. She finally got a good look at the assassin, green neon hair. Iron gauntlets and boots, black vest, black pants, long black cape. She was awake too, so Lili saw her golden eyes. 'Strange' thought Lili, 'who has golden eyes? And why can't I have them? Okay, Lili, calm yourself, you can look as nice as her and… wait a sec… where the hell do you get Gauntlets? Damn this girl has style! Wait, do I really care about style? Nah, I have her beat in singing guaranteed.' Lili expected the assassin to start singing and prove her wrong, but she didn't.

"What's your name?" Asked Lili startling the assassin,

"Why should I tell you?" The tone in her voice ticked off Lili. Lili pulled out a knife to intimidate her.

"Okay! My name is Averia I'm seventeen and I've been hired to kill Cepter!" Averia tightened her eyes expected to get hit. When she didn't get hit, she slowly looked over to Lili. The look on her face is best described like this:

O.o

"I just asked your name, you didn't have to say anything else. Although, that is helpful information."

"Okay, I would like to now a little about my captors, will you please tell me?"

"Why are you being so polite all of a sudden?"

"I'm just afraid."

"Okay, well my name is Lili Ann, I'm also seventeen. That one is Calico, he's about thirty five. The older one is Gary; I guess he's about seventy five."

"Okay, now may I know what you plan to do with me?"

"Listen, I'm not that far yet. I have to find Cepter; I can't just let you go… I could kill you." Averia gave off a little gasp as she slide back into the wall. "Don't worry, that's the last resort. I guess Calico can carry you."

"Oh I hate to be a burden but what the hell? I'll carry her!" Said Calico as he got up real fast with this really creepy ass pedo smile going. Damn womanizer, he would probably pay more attention to her body than the road and walk off a cliff.


	19. Chapter 19: Countdown

_As told by Lili._

I had to lead the group; we were headed towards Lena instead of Cepter because she was closer. Calico's mood was the highest ever scene from him. Gary became a badass overnight. Monsters and Fiends that attacked were pummeled to death by Gary. Averia just hung over Calico's shoulder out of boredom. Eventually she started drumming on his head.

After several hours of Gary kicking ass, slapping Calico for touching Averia, and headaches; we stopped at a lake. I needed water, locating people is harder than it seems.

"So, when am I going to get released?" Averia asked me. Calico gave me this 'Never!' look.

"As soon as we find our friends." I said; Calico gave me this bummed look.

"Well, how long will that take?" Averia asked obviously wanting a specific time.

"However long it takes…" Hearing this, Averia gave off a sigh. I felt the same way; I began to wonder if this whole thing was even worth it. Oh well, not like it was any better before. Back when I was serving Scrarfaux… what dark times those were. I slightly fell into a flashback, when Gary shook me.

"Come on, we have to move." Potion dealer to Warrior… Averia gave off a sigh, and Calico was practically skipping. Pervert…

_As told by Gary._

We continued from the lake, through a forest, towards a mountain. It was noon, Averia complaining drove Lili nuts. Lili taped Averia's mouth shut. She near killed Calico for the obvious reasons. After that, it was quiet. Averia's mouth was taped, Calico was scared half to death, Lili was pissed, and I just didn't feel like talking. We eventually came upon a cottage; it looked as if people still lived there. We went to knock on the door to see who lived there, and to hopefully get some lunch. Lili knocked, but no one answered. She knocked again but this time, the door opened on its own. It was pitch black inside. Lili walked in slowly.

"Hello?" She said to see if anyone would answer. I followed her, Calico followed me. The door quickly swung shut after we were all in. It was like a horror movie. I heard Averia and Lili scream, I don't remember anything after.

_As told by Calico… again…_

I felt Averia yanked out of my hand, she and Lili were screaming, and I felt Gary's body hit the floor. Their screams were replaced with a loud thump on the floor. But it was just one… I felt a knife pressed against my neck.

"Where is Cepter?" She got us, but how did she pull herself away from me? A lamp was lite; Averia held the knife, four of Scrarfaux's held guns at me. "Aw, is little Calico sad he was beat?" A grin spread across her face. "You have ten seconds…"

What do I do?

"Nine"

I don't know where he is now.

"Eight"

But I know where he is going…

"Seven"

If I say it,

"Six"

He will be put in danger…

"Five"

What do I do?

"Four"

Will I just accept my fate?

"Three"

I need to help Cepter though!

"Two"

One way out, tell her.

"One"

But I will jeopardize it all!

"Times up…"


	20. Chapter 20: Hypnotism

Eli and I were at the front gate of Scrarfaux's castle, surrounded by guards. I had my swords in hand, and Eli had her fists.

"Okay men, get ready!" One guard said.

"They don't stand a chance!" Said another, those were his final words. Eli shoved her boot blade through his gut. She ripped the knife up and out of his head. Tearing half of his body. Another one charged for her in a spite of vengeance, only so he could meet his bloody fate too. A third, really pissed off one jumped at her, I aimed my sword for his neck. I let Sir Isaac Newton do the rest. I stabbed the forth through the heart, dragged my weapon through and into his neck, and pulled my blade out without damaging his face. The last quivered, a grueling demise would follow him.

Eli and I walked into the castle. It had changed since last time… it was shaped more like a tower now. There was a long hallway that led into the stairwell, the whole area was empty. We continued slowly, it was quiet… In the center of the stairwell, a figure seemingly faded in. It was a very familiar figure. They stood there with a look in their eye, they wanted to kill me. I almost puked of the shock. They raised their blade, and waited for me. I knew what happened, probably the most obvious thing. But I couldn't believe I would have to fight them. She was brain washed, and or hypnotized. I stared at Lena, she stared at me.

I knew how to deal with this; I have dealt with it before. There is a place on the back of a person's head, if you hit it in the right angle, and a correct amount of force, they will be knocked out and returned to normal. I just didn't want to hurt her. A sudden wave of anger arose inside me, Scrarfaux did this. Scrarfaux would die today!

Lili woke up, Gary was still on the floor, and Calico captured Averia again. The guards had been killed. Calico had a knife through his stomach.

"How do you do that?" Averia asked Calico. "How is it possible for you to get injured, and still get me?" Calico started laughing.

"Old family trade, my father taught me how to capture people." Calico started thinking back, when he used to be in the slave trade. Then he met me.

"Lucky for me, not many survive getting stabbed by my poison knife!"

"Lucky for me, before my father died, we spent three years building up resistance to poison."

"Lucky for me, you will bleed to death!"

"Lucky for me, Gary can make a potion to heal me!"

"Lucky for me… I… I… ah shit…" Averia drooped down a little. "I shouldn't have taken this job… I could have been an artist, or a doctor, or a fire fighter!"

"A what? The hell is a Fire Fighter?" Spira didn't have fire fighters.

"Hell if I know…"

I walked towards Lena, I was going to try and keep from a big battle. She stared at me as I had walked. I looked her straight in the eye. I reached behind her head, it all was going good. Suddenly she swung her sword; I took my swords and reflected it. I grabbed her hand trying to pry away the sword. Our faces were inches away; we starred at each other some more.

"Don't make me do this, Lena." She didn't reply to me.

"She's gonna need more than that." Eli said.

Gary got up slowly with help from Lili. Calico carried Averia, with her tied up this time. They continued for the castle. The trip would last the rest of the day.

I was able to take the sword from her, I threw it behind me. She tried to hit me, I grabbed her fist. She tried to hit me with her left hand; I just moved my face out of the way.

"I'm sorry…" I teleported behind her, and pinpointed the spot, and struck.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Cepter. But we can't stand around a mop. It's not like she's dead."

"Eli. Scrarfaux dies tonight. Regardless."


	21. Chapter 21: Caballero, Second in Line

As I said earlier, the castle had changed. I had to climb a rigorous amount of stairs. I wasn't as tiring as it normally would have been. Shingun had half taken over; when it is in control I have more energy. Eli had stayed behind to nurse Lena. All that had gone through my head was Scrarfaux trying to turn her against me. I thought back to everything…

When I first met Calico, he and his men were running from Scrarfaux.

He made a whole town lawless, and sent a kid with power over time to keep the lawful out.

He killed Calico; thanks to Lena he's alive.

He murdered a whole marketplace.

He injured Ivan, Que, Mist, Thane and James.

He placed scars upon Ravos with dreadful lies.

He tried killing me.

And worst of all, he pit Lena against me.

I finally made it to the top. There were guards, and not the regular sword wielders. Guns, high tech, automatic. They began firing at me; I began sprinting towards the first one. As I got closer, his accuracy got better. I slid down below his legs, stood up and cut off his head. Another came running towards me with a shotgun. All I had to do was raise my sword, he ran right into it. 2 down, 3 to go.

The third and fourth to cover behind a corner, number five grabbed a nearby crate and threw it at me. I jumped and kicked it back. It pelted him in the face and knocked him out. I came around the corner 3 and 4 went behind, and stabbed them both as soon as I saw them. I heard someone behind, there was a sixth. He pulled the trigger; I didn't feel a bullet though. I heard a thump on the floor.

"Where the hell did he come from?" 6 said. I looked behind, Que de Forte was there. I picked up a gun and shot 6 in the face. Que had an eye patch now…

"Que, why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to help…"

"What good are you when you get shot?" The bullet pierced below his elbow on the fore arm.

"I'm sorry…"

"Dammit, nothing can go smoothly…" After that, a man with a giant sword came into the room. He had gigantic armor; you could only see his face. No helmet though. He had red flowing hair, blood red. And a scar down his left cheek.

"Are you, Cepter?"

"What's it to you?"

"I want to thank you, with Ravos on your side; I'm the new leader of the Scrarfaux army! He has taken years of my life as leader away from me! So when I'm finished with you, he's next!"

"What's your name?" The man readied his blade.

"Caballero. Now Cepter, raise your swords and fight."

"I don't feel like having a fair fight, Caballero…" I teleported behind him to stab him the back. But when I arrived there, he had turned around. He stopped my sword with his.

"Petty trick, Cepter… you shouldn't have come to this world… we have been watching you… we know your moves, we know about Shingun… we know how you get when your loved ones are endangered… and we know your real reason for coming in the first place. Cleanse this world? Isn't that what you told Calico? Cleanse my ass…"

"Just who are you really..?" We both retreated our swords back into the ready position.

"Just as I said, Cepter. My name is Caballero; I am a soldier of Scrarfaux…"

"You're not saying something. What is your purpose?" We began circling each other.

"To follow Scrarfaux's commands… don't you understand? Or is your mind more simplistic than I anticipated?"

"Speak now! What are you hiding?" I swung at him horizontally, he jumped backwards.

"You just don't get it? There is a bigger picture! You are living in that small portrait when there is a landscape right beside you on the wall!" I swung at him vertically, he strafed away.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You told me to speak! I spoke! Now, do my biding! Shut up, and fight!" He charged me; I shoved my sword forward into his stomach.

"I fought… now, explain yourself..." A smile creased across his face.

"Scrarfaux orders me, but who orders Scrarfaux?" He gave off his final exhale.

"Que, wait here…"

"Where are you going?"

I looked back, "Scrarfaux…"

**Next Chapter: Final Battle with Scrarfaux**


	22. Chapter 22: Finale

His room was the same as I'd left it, except he was alone. He stood ready to face me, in armor covered in blood.

"Caballero was right. You say you came to cleanse this world, what lies. You seek more, you seek revenge." A black aura began to surround him. "Seek revenge from the one that stole your first love. You couldn't care less about what happens to the ones here." That was true at first, but it is human nature to begin caring for someone in time.

"You seem to know these things about me. How?"

"Have you not figured it out? I was sure you were smarter! How you piss me off! How you can be so ignorant!"

"I'm not the ignorant one." I teleported behind him. "You are…" He kicked at me before I could kill him. I jumped out of range.

"Did you think that would work? Did you think I was stupid enough to let you kill me?"

"No, just stupid."

"That's actually humorous to me," He said with a smirk. He generated a ball of flame from his hand. "But very offensive." He aimed it at me, steadied himself, and then threw it. I jumped out of its way. I quickly looked back to Scrarfaux, he had to use a lot of energy to do that. He regained his stance, believing I hadn't seen the flaw in his attack.

"I am only a pawn in this, you don't seem to understand. My job is to keep you busy. Keep you away from my master."

"Who is your master, and why would you keep me from him?"

"Who? Well I can't tell you. Why? Well why else?"

"You better start making some fucking sense, and tell me!"

"You only need one word, a name."

"What name?"

"Jennifer."

He created another ball, and repeated the same steps. Except the moment he threw it, I stabbed him from behind.

"W-What? I can't… I can't breathe." He choked to death. I slowly retrieved my sword from his lungs.

"So he's dead?" Asked Eli. I looked over to the door; Eli was standing with Lena hanging onto her shoulder. Que was holding the wall.

"By definition… yes." I knew he would only die when Zasrik did. Eli set Lena on her feet, and helped Que to his feet. Lena began walking to me, she smiled slightly. She limped less and less with each step so that by the time she was in front of me, she was standing straight. We fell into each others arms and kissed. I picked her up and carried her out of the castle.

We caught up to all the others. They were all together. Calico, Lili, Ravos, Ivan, Gary, Thane, Mist, and James. Calico had some girl thrown over his shoulders.

"So he's dead?" Asked Ravos. I nodded to him.

"Scrarfaux is dead? Hell yeah, I can take his things!" Said the girl jumping off of Calico.

"Who was that?"

"An assassin trying to kill you. We stopped her. She doesn't have a reason to kill you since Scrarfaux is dead now."

"I bid you farewell." James said as he walked away, going to continue his previous life.

"It seems he's dead, I've never known another life than this. I guess I could join the army." Said Ravos. "Thank you, Cepter." He walked away head down.

"I will do what I have always done, travel." Murmured Ivan as he flew away.

"Potions make an okay revenue, but writing is better, I will share my story with the world!" Gary exclaimed as he began running home. "Goodbye! I knew you all briefly but I will never forget you!" He faded into the horizon.

"Whatever..." Eli walked away.

"Hey, don't you want to see Cepter before he leaves?" Asked Lili. Lena shuttered. We both knew I had to leave.

"I really don't care, I did my job, have a nice life..." Eli said fading away.

"Aw, well it's just us now." Said Lili.

"Well, I have to get to my people. But we can go back together." Said Calico.

We all went back to the town where I met Que and Lena, we said our goodbyes to Calico and Lili. They both went together. Que went to Juan's grave to pay respects and said he'd be back the next day. Which left me and Lena at her house.

"When are you leaving?" Lena asked.

"Tonight, I killed Scrarfaux, and found he was linked to Zasrik, I have to go. I love you now though. But I can't just leave Jennifer and Mark."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Lena, I love you, and I will come back as soon as I can." I kissed her on the neck. "Don't worry." I kissed her again.

"I know, I'll just miss you." She kissed me. The kiss went to hug. Hug went to even more.

At midnight several hours later, she was asleep. I kissed her face one last time. I put my cloak back on. Took my swords. Stepped outside and starred at the star lite sky. And I vanished.

**Okay, I realize somethings may have gone unsaid. Ask questions if you are confused, and check every here and there for **_**"Cepter's Story Part 2"**_

**If any one is still paying attention...**


End file.
